Exterminators
"EXTERMINATE! ANNIHILATE! DESTROY!" :- Exterminator, "encouraging" fellow Protectorate forces. Tactical Analysis * EXTERMINATE!: The Exterminators are the closest equivalent in the Protectorate to assault infantry - they are armed with hard-hitting weaponry, including fractal blasters and anything added by their module attachments. In addition, unlike other Protectorate infantry they are extremely hard to kill. * DO YOU HAVE STAIRS IN YOUR HOUSE?: With the hover chassis it sports, the Exterminator can simply elevate itself into the air. This is extremely handy for getting over walls, escaping from ground forces, or simply hovering over hills and terrain increases. * WE ARE LEGION!...I AM NOT!: What the Exterminator gains in armour and weaponry, it makes up for in cost and number. Again, unlike most Protectorate infantry, it cannot be amassed in great numbers. * SQUIDS?! NOPE!: The Exterminator, however, does have many of the same capabilities as other Protectorate forces - the ability to simply walk (or hover) underwater, the ability to incorporate modular attachments, and no ability whatsoever to gain veterancy. Operational History As the Core Collective began to carefully plan their preperations for the Pure State and their own Infinite Army, the group had to decide on who should lead their 'infantry'. Ordinarily, this would be a non-issue, for each AI Core should be technically capable of controlling each and every member of their force at the same time if need be, but practical tests revealed otherwise - not only were the Cores stretched thin having to manually assess the situation of each member before activating orders, but more importantly several of them revealed they were bored - they were commanding the Infinite Army to further the Pure State, not dictate how two hundred Aggressors should behave when caught between intense conflicts over whether to destroy the village or all pet the field of bunnies nearby when in the midst of battle. As such, command cores would often focus on only a few vital sections of their forces at a time, and leave hordes of other robots to their own devices. Wasteful, AND potentially disastrous given the rather limited ability to make rational judgements of the others. As such, the Exterminator was developed, to act almost as a sort of 'supervisor' to the legions of the lower-level Protectorate forces. Its bulky, thick frame, inset fractal weaponry, and extremely loud broadcaster acted as a visual and audible sign of command against the thinner and smaller lower robots, and its hovering chassis allowed the machine to climb to the top of wherever it needed to go in a sign of superiority amongst its peers. But to determine how it would actively lead...the collective eventually decided to go with the best method of military leadership they had learned from all the war movies they had gathered in their databases - very, very, very loud shouting and gesticulating. Exterminators thus act as a constant reinforcement and assault infantry for the core commander in battle, monitoring the AI of other infantry constantly to ensure a certain level of interest in their actual job - fighting. They serve directly at the front, elevating themselves over any obstacles in their way and blasting all in their path with fractal weapons. And, to keep the lesser units around them constantly focused on the task at hand, their thoughts, words, and actions are all focused into pure and righteous anger at those who would keep the Protectorate from their Pure State. Behind the Scenes The Exterminator is based on the Daleks from the British TV Series Doctor Who. Category:Units